project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Akatsuki Arrival
Akatsuki Arrival (アカツキアライヴァル) è un Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Last Note.. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lignua inglese *''"This dramatic song features a sprinting melody and rocking chorus, all brought to live with cinematic stage lighting. It depicts the lasting ties of Miku and Luka's friendship as they constantly strive to outdo each other, both as rivals and equals."'' Liriche Giapponese=有刺鉄線の先　更なる高みへ　競い合う二人 言葉などいらない　相手の横顔だけ見据えて 与え合う刺激　手を伸ばしたなら 届く距離にいても 決してその手を取り合うことはない 互いを認め合ってた 「キミの代役は他の誰にもできはしないから」 共に走って知って嫉妬して 背中をずっと追っていって 並んで『なんだこんなもんか』って笑って 「果てはない」って言ってハッとした 最初は敵視してて 素直になんてなんでなって、って不思議で “覚えてる？” 「覚えているよ」 「“キミと歩んだあの日々を”」 “振り向かないで。ここはまだ道の途中だから” 前を向こう 辛いけどキミが望むのならば･･････！ 隣でもっともっともっとって 一緒にずっとずっとずっと 進めると理屈なく信じてた どうしてなんでなんでなんでって 喚いてたってなんもなくて 手を伸ばしてももう届かない距離 共に走って知って嫉妬して 背中をずっと追っていって 並んで『なんだこんなもんか』って笑って 先を走ってくっていったって 限度あるってなんて勝手 走っても走っても追いつけない 忘れない───忘れないから。 最高のライバルを|-|Romaji=yuushi tessen no saki saranaru takami e kisoiau futari kotoba nado iranai aite no yokogao dake misuete ataeau shigeki te o nobashita nara todoku kyori ni itemo kesshite sono te o toriau koto wa nai tagai o mitomeatteta "kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara" tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte waratte "hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita saisho wa tekishi shitete sunao ni nante nande natte, tte fushigi de oboeteru? "oboeteiru yo" ("kimi to ayunda ano hibi o") furimukanaide. koko wa mada michi no tochuu dakara mae o mukou tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba...! tonari de motto motto motto tte issho ni zutto zutto zutto susumeru to rikutsu naku shinjiteta doushite nande nande nande tte wameitetatte nanmo nakute te o nobashitemo mou todokanai kyori tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite senaka o zutto otte itte narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte waratte saki o hashitteku tte ittatte gendo aru tte nante katte hashittemo hashittemo oitsukenai wasurenai--wasurenai kara. saikou no RIVAL o|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Beyond the barbed wire, two race to the peak They need no words, sidelong glances are enough This motivation we give each other Even if we were close enough to touch We would never take each other's hands We simply acknowledged one another "Because no one else can take your place" Together we run, we know, we envy Each pursuing the other Side by side we laugh. Wait, that's all you've got? "No limits," you said. But remember how At first we looked on each other as enemies? It's funny how honest we can be "Do you remember?" "Oh, I remember" "Those days I walked with you" "I can't look back. The journey isn't over" I need to face forward It won't be easy, but if that's what you want...! Beside me more and more and more Together always always always I took it on faith we'd go forward together Why why why why? I cry out but there's nothing there I extend my hand, but you are out of reach Together we run, we know, we envy Each pursuing the other Side by side we laugh, Wait, that's all you've got? You run on ahead Who cares about limits? I run and run, but I can't catch up I won't forget—I won't ever forget My greatest rival ever Video 【初音ミク&巡音ルカ】アカツキアライヴァル【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク・巡音ルカ】アカツキアライヴァル【Project DIVA Future Tone】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2012